Una reputación que mantener
by Alphabetta
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que ser un pervertido era algo de lo que avergonzarse? Kakashi Hatake solía pensar que sí, hasta que Jiraiya le dio una de las lecciones más importantes de su vida. Kakasaku. Lemon. Oneshot. Regalo para Camille Carstairs.


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

—¿Puedes explicarme otra vez por qué tengo que ir a esa reunión de pervertidos, Minato-sensei? Tengo una reputación que mantener —se quejó Kakashi.

—Porque él es demasiado cobarde como para ir solo. ¡Por eso! —contestó Kushina.

Estaba enfadada, y él pensó que esa vez tenía razones de peso para estarlo.

—Quiero que Kakashi conozca a mi sensei eso es todo —se defendió Minato, su cara tomando un inusual tono rojizo—. Además, no puedo faltar... Jiraiya se entristecería y no puedo hacerle eso. Siempre fui su alumno favorito y este es un momento muuuuy importante de su carrera como escritor.

Sus palabras no convencieron del todo a ninguno de los dos. Kakashi ya lo había probado todo para no tener que asistir pero nada había funcionado. Minato podía llegar a ser convincente cuando algo le interesaba.

—Seguro que es por eso —dijo ella con tono sarcástico—, seguro la temática del libro no tiene nada que ver.

—¡P-por supuesto que no! —exclamó él, riendo con nerviosismo—. Un buen alumno apoya a su sensei en lo que sea, por eso Kakashi me va a acompañar.

—Me siento coaccionado —respondió él, haciendo que Minato se avergonzase aún más.

Estaban ya llegando a la librería, donde un inmenso cartel de una pareja feliz y risueña había sido colocado.

—Oh, Kakashi-kun, no te dejes pervertir por este par. Son un peligro público. A decir verdad me tranquiliza saber que estarás ahí. ¡Vigila al bobo de mi esposo para que ni se le ocurra comprar ese libro, dattebane!

Sin despedirse de él, siguió caminando mientras ellos se detenían frente a la librería. Minato se quedó mirándola mientras se alejaba, su cara ya había adquirido un tono de rojo aún más intenso.

—Juro que sólo quería hacerlo para impulsar su carrera literaria. Tú me crees... ¿Verdad?

Kakashi no contestó a eso, porque hubiera implicado tener que mentirle. Estaba completamente seguro que esa no era la única razón por la que quería el libro, pero oponerse a discutir con él en ese momento no tenía sentido. Lo único que pedía era que todo acabase pronto para poder irse a su casa cuanto antes. Con un poco de suerte, no mucha gente se daría cuenta de que él estaba ahí.

—Lo siento, pero no se permite el acceso a menores —dijo la mujer de la librería al verlo pasar.

Kakashi giró lentamente la cabeza hacia ella, detestándola por atraer la atención hacia él, porque era consciente que desde ese instante todas las personas en la fila detrás de él estaban mirándolo, juzgándolo. Tan joven y tan pervertido, es lo que debían estar pensando.

 _Perfecto. Gracias, sensei._

—Kakashi-kun tiene dieciocho años, yo mismo puedo asegurárselo —Lo defendió Minato.

—Los cumplí en septiembre —explicó él con voz monótona y aburrida, cruzado de brazos.

En realidad estaba ofendido pero, debía tratar el tema con naturalidad.

Finamente, los dejaron pasar a la sala de conferencias donde muy a su pesar, Minato insistió en sentarse en la primera fila. Ahora todos los que iban llegando lo verían a él primero, sin mencionar las fotografías que irían a acabar en la portada del periódico local con él ahí bien visible para la posteridad. A esas alturas ya se había resignado a que hiciera lo que hiciera, todo se iba a desarrollar de la peor forma posible, pero si su suerte decidía cambiar, el evento no duraría mucho.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos aplaudiendo cuando Jiraiya fue por fin anunciado. Los flashes de las cámaras comenzaron a activarse al aparecer tras una cortina, vestido con un elegante yukata azul. En su cabeza, tenía una visión muy distinta de él. El sensei de su sensei no encajaba en su concepto estereotipado de pervertido que escribía novelas porno. Irradiaba carisma y contestaba con entusiasmo y cortesía a todas las preguntas de los periodistas. Fue mientras lo escuchaba, cuando comenzó a sentir admiración por aquel hombre de cabello plateado. Pero lo que cambió su visión de él para siempre, fue su respuesta a la última pregunta de una de las periodistas que vino desde Kumo para cubrir la primicia.

—Jiraiya-sama, con su primera saga "Historias de un shinobi audaz" nos presentó una novela épica llena de acción y aventuras. Con el debido respeto... Algunos estamos algo confundidos ¿Por qué ese cambio, de repente, al género erótico?

Kakashi consideró que la mujer lo había puesto en un aprieto y prestó especial atención en ver cómo Jiraiya salía de aquello, si es que lo hacía. Él se aclaró la garganta, sin perder ni un momento la sonrisa con la que se presentó. Parecía incluso estar esperando algo así. Kakashi entrecerró su ojo, llevándose una mano a la barbilla, como siempre hacía cuando estaba muy interesado en algo.

—Verán... Yo soy en realidad un guerrero, con gran cantidad de experiencia en peleas y batallas. Lo cierto es, que amo pelear, porque es durante la lucha cuando siento que mi oponente me entrega parte de su alma. Ese despliegue de chakra sólo para ti, la manera en la que dirige sus ataques físicos o bloquea los tuyos. Es como estar en contacto directo con una faceta muy íntima y personal de alguien y del mismo modo tú haces lo mismo con tu oponente. El sexo es similar en muchas maneras. No sólo tiene por qué ser algo físico. La otra persona se desnuda (cuando procede) para ti, y tú también quedas al descubierto para ella, y en cada beso, en cada caricia, uno deja ahí su alma impresa. Sin mencionar que también es placentero. Por eso escribo de sexo y de amor, porque es igual de intenso que una pelea, y te une a la otra persona de modo semejante.

Un rumor de admiración recorrió a los presentes, pero Kakashi a penas lo registró. Su vista no podía apartarse de aquel hombre, el resto pasó a segundo plano. Algo en aquel discurso, en la devoción y seguridad con lo que había dicho y en el contenido del mismo lo hicieron tener una pequeña epifanía. A él le encantaba luchar. Era algo que le apasionaba realmente y todos le decían que era bueno en ello. ¿Sería que también disfrutaría de... esa otra modalidad? ¿Sería que también sería bueno en ello? Minato le dijo algo que no registró, se había quedado petrificado. Como una estatua. Sólo consiguió salir de aquel estado cuando Jiraiya hizo contacto visual con él, guiñándole un ojo.

Sacó su monedero y extrajo un billete de cincuenta ryo del mismo. Tras comprar el libro, se puso en la cola para que se lo firmara, deseoso por ir corriendo a su casa a comenzar a leer sobre su nuevo descubrimiento. Quizá algún día incluso podría ser como él, no un típico pervertido, feo y repulsivo, uno con carisma y encanto.

Así como Jiraiya...

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas? —dijo tomando su libro.

Para su vergüenza, su tiempo de reacción no había vuelto aún a su estado normal, por lo que tardó varios segundos de más en procesar la pregunta. Minato, cuyo libro ya había sido firmado, se apoyó en su hombro.

—Sensei, te presento a mi alumno, Kakashi Hatake. Es un poco tímido al principio, no te preocupes.

—Kakashi Hatake —repitió con una sonrisa, mientras su bolígrafo se deslizaba por la primera página—... Espero que disfrutes de la lectura.

Cuando lo tuvo de nuevo en sus manos, hizo una reverencia.

—Se lo agradezco, Jiraiya-sama.

—Tu alumno es muy serio para ser tan joven, Minato —dijo, era obvio que el asunto lo entretenía.

—Debo irme a casa a leer. Adiós.

—¡Espera Kakashi! ¿Podrías guardar mi copia contigo? Como Kushina lo descubra me va a... —comenzó a decir su maestro.

Pero no se quedó a oír el resto de la frase. Quería llegar a casa cuanto antes para descubrir aquello que tanto le inspiraba a aquel shinobi legendario. Sin poder contenerse, sacó el libro de su bolsillo y lo abrió mientras saltaba de tejado en tejado. Al ver la dedicatoria y el pequeño garabato de una rana haciendo el signo de la victoria, sonrió.

 _Para Kakashi, con cariño. Jiraiya._

* * *

0o Una reputación que mantener o0

* * *

Cuando Gamakichi apareció un día en Konoha para entregar un manuscrito inédito escrito por Jiraiya y del cual nadie hasta el momento sabía de su existencia, todos pensaron que se trataba de algún apunte importante sobre sellado de energías y chakra, campo en el cual él era experto. Por desgracia para unos y regocijo para otros, se trataba ni más ni menos que del borrador de un libro de la colección de "Icha Icha" que jamás vio la luz. "Icha Icha Discovery" es como iba a llamarse.

Kakashi Hatake, por supuesto, estaba en ese último grupo. Se sentía como si su cumpleaños hubiera llegado antes de tiempo y tuvo que esforzarse mucho en contener su emoción mientras la editorial que publicaba la serie dejaba el manuscrito listo para ser publicado. Fue una espera muy dura, pero finalmente el día llegó, y no habiendo podido dormir bien esa noche, salió de su apartamento con destino a la librería sólo para encontrar ahí a Naruto, Konohamaru y Shikamaru. A los dos primeros los esperaba, al último no, pero tampoco le extrañó demasiado.

—Reunión de pervertidos y no son ni las nueve. El día promete —murmuró para sí avanzando hacia ellos.

Al verlo acercarse, la atención de los tres se fijó en él.

—¡Hey, Kakashi-sensei! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—¿En serio estás haciendo esa pregunta? —se quejó Konohamaru—. Es obvio que vino por el mismo asunto que nosotros.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que están insinuando —dijo Kakashi con su característico tono amable—. Yo sólo deduje que estarían aquí un día como hoy y me acerqué a saludar.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos, ofendido.

—Yo sólo quiero el libro porque lo escribió mi padrino. Ni siquiera sabía de qué iba hasta que Shikamaru me lo dijo hace diez minutos.

—Ah... Tan pervertido como mentiroso —dijo Konohamaru, dándole un codazo—, seguro que quieres buscar ideas para hacerlas con Hinata-san.

Su expresión insolente reforzó el punto. Naruto no tardó ni dos segundos en ponerse rojo.

—Sí, eso es lo más probable —dijo Kakashi.

—¡Cállense y búsquense una novia en lugar de estar pensando en la mía! —se defendió Naruto a gritos.

—Eso es un golpe bajo, Naruto —contestó Konohamaru, moviendo su índice de un lado a otro—. No todos tenemos la suerte de poder conquistar chicas salvando el mundo.

—Si fueras guapo como yo tal vez alguna te haría caso.

Kakashi y Shikamaru intercambiaron miradas encogiéndose de hombros mientras en la frente de Konohamaru comenzaban a marcarse un par de venas.

—¿Eso es lo que crees? ¡Espera y verás! ¡Sexy no jutsu!

Con un suave estallido de humo, en el lugar donde antes estaba el chico, apareció Hinata, cubierta tan sólo por una nube de polvo rosado en sus puntos clave. La conmoción no se hizo esperar, Kakashi observó la escena divertido mientras la cara de Naruto adquiría una intensa tonalidad de rojo y Shikamaru rodaba los ojos, sonriendo a la vez.

—¡No miren! ¡Que nadie mire es una orden! —gritó Naruto con los brazos en cruz, intentando cubrir a su chica de los ojos de los presentes.

—Como ven, he puesto gran esfuerzo y dedicación a esta técnica —dijo la falsa Hinata con voz sugerente—. ¿Quieren otra demostración?

—¡Eso no se pregunta, Konohamaru! Como conocedor de miles de técnicas, no hay nadie mejor que yo para juzgar —contestó Kakashi.

Guiñándole un ojo, el estallido de polvo se produjo otra vez. Temari apareció en el lugar donde Hinata antes estaba, lanzando un besito a su chico, que fruncía el ceño.

—¡Oye! Comprendo que te vengues del bocazas de Naruto pero ¿¡Qué te he hecho yo?!

Kakashi llevó su mano la a barbilla, asintiendo.

—No está nada mal, Konohamaru. Has superado incluso al creador del sexy no jutsu.

—Gracias por el halago, Kakashi-kun. Tú sí que sabes cómo hacer feliz a una chica.

Usando su kagemane no jutsu, Shikamaru obligó a Konohamaru a deshacer la técnica.

—¡Tonto! —gritó Naruto, dándole un golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo protestar—. ¡No vuelvas a transformarte en Hinata-chan!

—Como creador de la técnica, deberías estar más orgulloso de mí —contestó Konohamaru frotándose la zona golpeada—. Una pena que Kakashi-san esté soltero. Es el único que falta.

—Alguna ventaja tendría que tener —contestó él.

Konohamaru se frotó la barbilla con expresión pensativa.

—Me pregunto... ¿Qué clase de chicas te gustan? ¿Quizá morenas y tímidas?

De nuevo, el chico realizó la técnica, convirtiéndose en una chica de largo cabello y ojos negros. En un gesto coqueto, puso su brazo frente a su cuerpo, tapándose con pudor.

—Kakashi-kun... Sé gentil... —dijo con voz dulce y aguda.

El ninja copión alzó una ceja, asintiendo en aprobación.

—O quizá... Rubias y atrevidas.

La morena fue sustituida por una chica de flequillo espeso y rizos dorados que dio una vuelta sobre sí misma para ser admirada por todos los presentes.

—O... Pelirrojas y energéticas —dijo, cambiando a una chica de cabello naranja y ojos rasgados—. O... Algo más exótico tal vez. Tengo para todos los gustos.

La chica de larga trenza rosada que apareció justo después se sonrojó al hacer contacto visual con Kakashi.

—Esa última no está nada mal -comentó él.

—Se parece demasiado a Sakura-chan —dijo Naruto poniendo las manos en la parte trasera de su cuello.

—Sólo en el pelo —comentó Shikamaru.

El comentario fue agradecido por Kakashi, quien pensó que el comentario de Naruto sobre el parecido de la chica que más le había gustado con su antigua alumna fuera recibido con preguntas incómodas.

Hora de cambiar de tema disimuladamente.

—De todos modos, hay cosas que valoro más que el color de pelo en una chica —dijo, sintiéndose afortunado porque no hubiera ninguna integrante del género femenino escuchando la conversación.

Ninguno de los cuatro habría salido bien parado.

—¡Kakashi-san entiende! —exclamó Konohamaru alzando el dedo índice con una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Una buena delantera también es importante.

—¡Cierto! Pero eso tampoco es lo que más valoro de una chica.

—No me digas... Que vas a decir algo cursi como el interior o algo así —respondió visiblemente decepcionado.

Pero la conversación no pudo continuar porque dos cosas sucedieron casi simultaneamente. La dueña de la librería volteó el cartel de "cerrado", y un rostro conocido apareció al otro lado de la calle. En un acto reflejo, Shikamaru dio un paso atrás.

—¡Shikamaru! —el grito los hizo temblar a todos, no solo al aludido—. ¿¡Para esto querías madrugar!? ¡Ya me olí algo raro cuando te vi de pie tan pronto! ¿¡Crees que no me iba a dar cuenta!?

Avanzando hacia él, Temari lo agarró de la camisa y comenzó a arrastrarlo ante la mirada de la larga cola de civiles y ninjas que ya se había formado frente a la librería.

—¡Sólo pasaba por aquí y me paré un momento a saludar! —exclamó, su expresión aterrorizada.

—Shikamaru, no está bien robar las excusas de otros —dijo Kakashi—. El ninja copión aquí soy yo.

Temari sí que sabía como imponerse. Por fortuna, no vino unos minutos antes para ver a Konohamaru transformado en ella. Como compartiendo el mismo pensamiento, los tres pervertidos restantes suspiraron aliviados antes de pasar a la tienda a buscar su copia de "Icha Icha Discovery". Fue muy apropiado ver que en la portada había cuatro chicas sonrientes, una rubia, una morena, una pelirroja y una de cabello rosado. Ese Konohamaru... Tal vez se había infiltrado en la tienda para echar un vistazo antes de tiempo. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió a él?

Sin poder contener su entusiasmo, abrió el libro ahí mismo. No podía esperar ni unos minutos más para leer aunque fuera el prefacio antes de pasar por el mostrador a pagar. Lo que no se esperaba, era ver su nombre en la dedicatoria. Contuvo la respiración, su ojo fijo en su nombre en la página, mientras se preguntaba, incrédulo, si no estaría teniendo alucinaciones.

 _Para Kakashi, mi ayudante favorito, a quien un día prometí convertirlo a él también en héroe de una de mis novelas._

Recordaba con gran vividez el momento en que Jiraiya le dijo aquello. No obstante, siempre pensó que tan sólo estaba siendo amable. Un cumplido bienintencionado para alentarlo. Jamás pensó que de verdad lo haría... Casi sintió que iría a llorar de emoción. Tal vez lo hubiera hecho, si la mano que se posó con firmeza en su hombro no lo hubiera sacado de sus pensamientos. Al levantar la vista, vio a Iruka Umino sonriéndole.

—¿Por qué será que no me extraña verte aquí a primera hora un día como hoy, Kakashi?

—¿Y por qué no iba a estarlo? Después de todo, tengo una reputación que mantener —respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí?

—Yo... Vine a hacer fotocopias del nuevo temario para la academia —dijo muy rápido mirando al suelo.

Hacer sonrojar a aquel pervertido encubierto era demasiado fácil para suponerle un reto.

* * *

 _Su amistad con Jiraiya comenzó poco después de la vuelta del sannin a Konoha tras varios años recorriendo el mundo. Una semana después del lanzamiento de "Icha Icha Paradise"._

 _Era un día especialmente tranquilo y aburrido. Minato-sensei había aprovechado que hacía buen día para desaparecer y poder pasar el día junto a Kushina, y Gai estaba en una misión, por lo que tampoco podía ejercer sus deberes como eterno rival. Aunque recordando cómo la semana anterior acabaron bebiendo litros de agua para dejar saldada de una vez por todas la competición sobre quién de los dos era capaz de escribir mejor su nombre en el suelo al mear, tal vez el hecho de que no estuviera fuera en realidad una suerte, ya se les estaban acabando las cosas por las que competir y todo se estaba volviendo demasiado extraño últimamente. Gai ganó esa vez, pero sólo porque su nombre era más corto no porque él mismo no tuviera la habilidad para ganarle de haber estado en igualdad de condiciones._

 _Entonces recordó a Jiraiya y la forma en la que lo impresionó durante la rueda de prensa por la publicación de "Icha Icha Paradise". Con tan sólo unas frases se había ganado su respeto a pesar de haberse mostrado escéptico a su presencia y su seriedad como shinobi cuando se enteró de que se trataba, en realidad, de un libro erótico. Sin mencionar todas las historias que Minato-sensei contaba sobre sus habilidades y batallas ¿Serían verdad o estaría exagerando?_

 _Así pues, partió a buscarlo con la ayuda de Pakkun. Con su gran habilidad para el rastreo, no le fue difícil dar con él. Lo encontró agazapado tras un árbol con vistas al lago._

 _—Jiraiya-sama —dijo a modo de saludo._

 _Dio un salto hacia atrás, cuando el efecto de sus palabras en el sannin legendario no fue el esperado. Jiraiya se había girado súbitamente, nervioso y angustiado._

 _—¡Puedo explicarlo! —exclamó. Pero al ver que se trataba de él, volvió a calmarse—. Kakashi-kun, qué susto me has dado... ¿También viniste a inspirarte?_

 _—En realidad, le estaba buscando._

 _Por un momento, lució desconcertado pero en seguida se recompuso._

 _—Ya veo... ¿Has leído ya mi libro?_

 _—Lo he leído cinco veces, Jiraiya-sama._

 _—¡Cinco veces! —exclamó abriendo mucho los ojos—. ¡Pero si sólo ha pasado una semana!_

 _—Supongo que tener sharingan ayuda —contestó señalando donde su ojo cubierto debería estar._

 _—Muy cierto. Estoy gratamente sorprendido, eso sí que es dedicación. Doy por hecho que te ha gustado entonces._

 _Él asintió, pensando en decirle cuánto le había inspirado aquella frase durante su rueda de prensa, pero Jiraiya sonrió, desordenándole aún más el cabello antes de llevar la conversación por otro rumbo._

 _—Minato me ha contado todo de ti, Kakashi. Me alegra enormemente que hayas decidido venir a buscarme, a mí tampoco me vendrá mal algo de compañía._

 _—¿De verdad no le importa que le moleste? Inspirarse es una tarea de crucial importancia para un novelista... —dijo._

 _Lo cierto era, que Kakashi disfrutaba de su compañía. Siempre se había sentido más a gusto entre adultos que entre gente de su edad de todos modos._

 _—¡En absoluto! ¿Sabes? Una segunda opinión en un tema tan importante es invaluable. Además... Extraño a mis chicos. A veces me pregunto si hice lo correcto dejándolos solos. Tal vez debí habérmelos traído a Konoha._

 _—Quizá podríamos invitarlos a pasar una temporada —sugirió, al ver que la atención del sannin comenzaba a perderse en sus recuerdos._

 _—Esa es una idea excelente. Les escribiré en cuanto tenga tiempo. Pero de momento, volvamos a lo que nos incumbe. Dime Kakashi... ¿Cuál de esas cinco chicas de ahí te parece la más hermosa?_

 _Le pasó unos binoculares que Kakashi tomó para poder ver mejor. En el lago había varias chicas en traje de baño, tomando el sol y conversando en la orilla. Las cinco eran hermosas, por lo que le fue una decisión muy difícil escoger a una. Finalmente, se decidió por la del pelo rosado con una diadema azul con margaritas, a juego con su bikini. Había algo en su aspecto exótico que lo atrajo especialmente._

 _—La del cabello rosa —contestó._

 _—Interesante elección —dijo Jiraiya pensativo, haciendo que Kakashi se preguntase qué conclusiones estaría sacando de eso—. Algún día si sigues progresando, podrías convertirte en el héroe de una de mis novelas. Así como Nagato._

 _—¿De "Aventuras de un shinobi audaz", o "Icha Icha Paradise"?_

 _Al oír la pregunta, la sonrisa de Jiraiya se volvió más amplia aún, pero para su decepción, no le respondió directamente._

 _—¿Quién sabe? Cualquier cosa podría ocurrir, es uno mismo quien se labra su propio futuro al fin y al cabo._

 _Quizá era el momento para decirle aquello, ahora que el tema de los libros había vuelto a salir._

 _—Jiraiya-sama... Sobre aquella frase que dijo en la rueda de prensa..._

 _El desconcierto hizo acto de presencia en su mirada por unos breves instantes._

 _—¡Oh, sí! Aquella periodista de Kumo vino bien preparada, por suerte yo como shinobi, lo estaba más. Entre tú y yo... La verdadera razón por la que me cambié a la novela erótica, fue porque vende más. Pero eso queda mejor en las revistas. ¿No crees?_

 _Y esa vez, Kakashi no tuvo valor para decirlo. La frase de verdad lo había inspirado y eso era lo que importaba en el fondo. Asintió con una sonrisa antes de seguir asistiendo a Jiraiya en su importante labor de documentación._

* * *

Raramente recibía visitas esos días, por eso no le gustó que alguien llamase a su puerta precisamente mientras estaba leyendo el libro dedicado a él.

—¡Está abierta! —dijo.

Era más que capaz de hacer dos tareas a la vez mientras leía, la experiencia de años como pervertido profesional se lo permitía. Era capaz de luchar y leer a la vez sin que su atención descuidase ninguna de las dos tareas. Pero esa vez decidió desconectar y no levantarse ni para comprobar quién era antes de abrir. Podrían haber sido las kunoichi mercenarias de Kiri que venían para secuestrarlo y no le habría importado. De hecho, tal vez no fuera una mala idea ser secuestrado por ellas... pero no eran ellas. Era ni más ni menos que Sakura Haruno, lo cual era aún peor. O mejor.

La imagen de la chica de cabello rosado en la que se transformó Konohamaru volvió a su mente junto a las palabras de Naruto. El patrón quedó expuesto ante él, y se dio cuenta que Sakura encajaba en el mismo. ¿Qué pensaría ella si supiera lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza en ese mismo instante?

—Al parecer, alguien estaba tan absorto en su lectura hoy que se olvidó la billetera en la librería —le reprochó, dejando el objeto sobre la mesita—. ¿De veras vas olvidándote cosas importantes por ahí? ¿Tú?

—¡Qué cabeza la mía! Ni siquiera me di cuenta. Gracias Sakura-chan.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, sacudiendo la cabeza con lentitud. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes color gris oscuro y un pantalón corto que dejaba sus piernas al descubierto. Aquello no ayudaba.

—Esos libros porno van a hacerte perder la cabeza un día de estos.

—Hmm... —contestó él, absorto en la lectura.

—¿Estás si quiera escuchándome o le estás prestando más atención al libro que a mí? ¿Hola?

—La duda ofende. Yo siempre estoy escuchando.

Con un poco de suerte se iría pronto, y los pensamientos sucios con ella como protagonista también.

—Algún día tal vez entienda qué es lo que les ves —se quejó.

Habiendo terminado un capítulo, él levantó la vista de las páginas para observarla.

—¿Algún día? ¿Por qué no hoy, Sakura-chan? —dijo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Ella enarcó una ceja, devolviéndole la mirada con curiosidad. Tomada por sorpresa.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Kakashi-sensei?

La frase que revolucionó para siempre su manera de pensar no le pertenecía. Fue Jiraiya quien la dijo años atrás, durante aquella rueda de prensa, pero no era como si a Kakashi le importase tomar cosas de otros. Con sharingan o sin él, era el ninja copión después de todo.

—Soy un guerrero —comenzó a decir—. Y como guerrero con gran experiencia en peleas y batallas, amo pelear. Porque es durante la lucha cuando siento que mi oponente me entrega parte de su alma. Ese despliegue de chakra sólo para mí, la manera en que dirige sus ataques físicos o bloquea los míos. Es como estar en contacto directo con una faceta muy íntima y personal de alguien, del mismo modo en que mi oponente hace lo mismo conmigo. El sexo es similar en muchas maneras. No sólo tiene por qué ser algo físico. La otra persona se desnuda para mí y yo también quedo al descubierto para ella, y en cada beso, en cada caricia, uno deja ahí su alma impresa. Sin mencionar que también es placentero. Por eso leo sobre sexo y amor, porque es igual de intenso que una pelea, y une a dos personas de modo semejante.

Ese tipo de bombas había que soltarlas con decisión, sin pensar, sin signos de arrepentimiento. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Sakura ya sabía que era un pervertido. Estudió su reacción sin perderse detalle, sintiendo cómo la tensión comenzaba a notarse en el ambiente. Su ex alumna tragó saliva, un ligero sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas, sus ojos verdes mirándolo con un brillo que nunca antes había estado ahí.

—Kakashi-sensei... ¿Podrías... podrías leerme un poco, por favor?

Algo en el tono con el que se lo pidió, hizo que su pulso diera un placentero acelerón. Había calculado que las posibilidades de que ella símplemente rodara los ojos y se despidiera de él eran más altas que lo que en realidad había ocurrido. Lo ponía nervioso que lo pillasen desprevenido, aunque en esta ocasión no le importó en absoluto.

—Será un placer —dijo, aceptando el desafío. No había leído aún el siguiente capítulo, pero se sentía aventurero, a partir de ahora, todo podría ocurrir. La pregunta que en aquella ocasión le hizo a Jiraiya volvió a su mente. No le hubiera importado en absoluto ser el protagonista de "Icha Icha Paradise"—. _"Me han dicho que te marchas hoy, Akio-kun"_ la oí decir a mis espaldas. Sin voltearme para interrumpir mi oración, supe quién era, la sacerdotisa más linda del templo, que casualmente, también era la que tenía la voz más bonita. Terminé de rendir homenaje a los espíritus antes de ponerme de nuevo en pie, volteándome para mirarla por última vez. _"Así es, es hora de continuar con mi viaje. Voy a extrañar esta aldea tan hermosa y hospitalaria."_ Ella bajó la vista, ruborizada, jugueteando con un mechón de su largo cabello... rosado.

No fue capaz de mirarla al mencionar el adjetivo. Se aclaró la garganta, preguntándose si Sakura había notado aquel lapsus momentáneo.

— _"Ya veo..."_ murmuró Sumomo-chan —¿Por qué tenía que llamarse precisamente así? ¿Estaba gastándole el destino una broma cruel?—. _"Pero no tienes por qué irte ahora mismo, Akio-kun, aún es medio día. ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo un poco más?"_ Aquella petición me sorprendió, más viniendo de ella, quien a pesar de su amabilidad, se había mostrado tímida al principio. _"¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?"_ pregunté. Quizá debería invitarla a comer, sería una buena idea disfrutar un rato más de su compañía. Para mi gran asombro, ella se ruborizó aún más, inclinando levemente la cabeza sin dejar de mirarme. Sonreía. _"Sumomo-chan..."_ murmuré incrédulo, viendo cómo deshacía el lazo del hakama el cual se deslizó sin resistencia hasta el suelo antes de dejar caer su haori blanco, quedando desnuda frente a mí salvo por el rosario esmeralda de ciento ocho cuentas.

Se detuvo. El sonrojo de su ex alumna no había hecho sino aumentar, así como el brillo de sus ojos. Quería darle la oportunidad de parar todo ahí, porque sabía que si ella quería continuar, él no tendría las fuerzas para hacerlo a menos que ella se lo pidiera.

—¿Qué pasa después? —preguntó.

La respuesta a esa pregunta era más que obvia. Sakura no estaba interesada en saber lo que pasaba, sino en cómo pasaba.

—Vas a cansarte si te quedas de pie. ¿Por qué no te sientas? —dijo, llevando todo un paso más allá—. No me gustaría que pensases que soy descortés con mis visitas.

Observó cómo comenzaba a avanzar, su proximidad aumentando progresivamente su deseo por ella. Cuando se sentó en el sofá a su lado, Kakashi encontró muy difícil el concentrarse de nuevo en el libro. Sakura lo estaba mirando como jamás lo había hecho antes. Tal y como el tal Akio describió en el libro la forma en que Sumomo lo miraba.

—¿Y bien, Kakashi-sensei? ¿Cómo sigue la historia?

A él no le pasó desapercibida la forma en que ella se mordió con disimulo el labio inferior una fracción de segundo antes de que su vista bajase de nuevo a las páginas.

— _"Sumomo-chan... A los espíritus no les va a gustar que una miko haga eso aquí en el templo"_ dije, poniendo toda mi atención en que no me fallase la voz. Su espectacular cuerpo al descubierto ante mis ojos y saber que me lo estaba ofreciendo fue suficiente para desear tomarla ahí mismo, contra la columna en la que había dibujada un ave de fuego. Ella avanzó hacia mí, lenta pero decididamente, pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, haciéndome aspirar profundamente para calmar mi pulso desbocado. _"A los espíritus no les importan esas cosas. Créeme."_ susurró, poniéndole un triste final a mi capacidad de autocontrol. La empujé hacia adelante, a la vez que nuestros labios conectaban en un apasionado beso, hasta que su espalda quedó en el lugar exacto de la columna en que yo la había visualizado segundos antes. Tomé su muñeca, sujetándola contra el mármol por encima de su cabeza mientras mi cuerpo se pegaba al suyo, sintiéndola estremecerse de deseo al ritmo de mis caricias...

La mano de Sakura se cerró temblorosa sobre la parte superior del tomo de "Icha Icha Discovery".

—Sakura, no puedo ver lo que estoy leyendo si haces eso —dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener su tono neutral.

Dando un tirón, su ex alumna arrancó el libro de sus manos y lo dejó caer en el suelo. Él sintió la necesidad de reprenderla por tratar mal sus cosas, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo porque ella se volvió a humedecer los labios y él no pudo sino mirarla hipnotizado.

—Kakashi-sensei, tu voz es muy... —susurró, y que lo partiese un rayo en ese mismo instante si no era la forma más sexy en la que alguien jamás había susurrado su nombre.

—¿Muy qué, Sakura-chan?

La distancia entre ellos disminuyó.

—Muy...

Esa vez fue ella la que acortó el espacio aún más. Era necesario dejarla tomar la iniciativa, para evitar malentendidos. Jamás se habría imaginado en una situación así con ella, que lo hubiera pillado por sorpresa sólo lo hacía todo más excitante aún. Su mano se movió hacia su rostro, jugueteando con el borde de la máscara. Él la dejó experimentar, recreándose en el tacto de sus dedos, el cual era inseguro pero decidido a la vez. Aquella tensión se prolongó algo más de la cuenta. Volvió a avanzar, por un momento creyó que ella iba a apartarse, pero se mantuvo. Después de parpadear con lentitud, fue ella quien avanzó, dejando tan sólo unos centímetros entre ellos.

Kakashi agarró su antebrazo, para terminar con cualquier posibilidad de que aquello se trataba tan sólo de un malentendido. Su párpado bajó echándose hacia adelante, hasta que los suaves labios de ella rozaron la tela de su máscara. Aspiró profundamente, así como en el libro Akio lo hizo, sintiendo el calor acumularse en la parte baja de su abdomen. Al abrir de nuevo los ojos, observó a Sakura mirarlo como si quisiera devorarlo entero ahí mismo. Aquello fue demasiado para él. La agarró de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí, mientras que ella de un tirón se deshacía de su máscara y sus labios volvían a juntarse, esta vez, sin nada entre ellos.

Sakura presionó su espalda contra el respaldo del sofá, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Él aceptó la invitación, presionándola contra el mismo aún más mientras profundizaba en aquel beso. Un leve gruñido se le escapó cuando ella mordió su labio inferior, al cual ella respondió con un gemido. Se dejó caer hacia atrás en el sofá, arrastrándolo con ella mientras exponía su garganta a él, invitándolo a probarla. Kakashi no se hizo de rogar. Sus labios recorriendo la piel expuesta, lamiéndola y mordiéndola, arrancándole gemidos aún más intensos hasta llegar a su oreja.

—Sakura-chan... ¿Qué pasó? —susurró, sus labios rozando su oreja.

Ella no le respondió, sólo se incorporó lo suficiente como para mirarlo a la cara antes de tomar la iniciativa para besarlo, aún más desesperadamente que antes. Usó su lengua para lamer los labios de él antes de intentar ganar acceso, pero Kakashi se lo impidió. No le costó trabajo dominar la maniobra, y él comenzó a sospechar que ella nada más lo había provocado para acto seguido regalarle el liderazgo. Se arrodilló en el asiento, aprisionándola contra el mismo meintras su mano recorría su cuerpo sin encontrar resistencia o protesta.

Pensó que quizá iba siendo hora de llevar el asunto a la comodidad de su dormitorio. Tiró de ella, para hacerla levantarse a la vez que él lo hacía, pero Sakura no estaba por la labor. Sintió su chakra acumularse en sus brazos, y tras una maniobra que él vio venir pero que no se molestó en esquivar, ambos acabaron sobre la alfombra, ella sobre él.

Rodando sobre sí mismo para dejarla bajo él, Kakashi introdujo una mano bajo su camiseta, para quitársela de un tirón. Luchó por controlarse mientras se recreaba en el tacto de la piel que segundos antes había estado cubierta, en su olor dulce e intoxicante, mezclado con aquel de su propio deseo.

—Kakashi-sensei... —dijo con dificultad, cuando él bajó sus labios a besar su estómago.

Aquellas manos pálidas y delicadas estaban ahora hundiéndose en su cabello para agarrarlo con fuerza.

Oír su nombre entre los jadeos que él mismo le estaba provocando contribuyó a avivar más el fuego. Se movió sobre su cuerpo ligeramente hacia arriba, atrapando uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes por encima de la tela de su sostén mientras se recreaba en pellizcar el otro con una de sus manos. Los jadeos se convirtieron en gemidos, sus piernas se retorcieron bajo las suyas y entonces fue consciente de la minúscula cantidad de tela que conformaba su pantalón. Sakura apretó su mano en un puño con un mechón de su pelo en ella mientras que la otra descendió por su nuca, arañando su espalda mientras él seguía mordiendo y pellizcando sus pezones duros por el deseo, a veces con gentileza, a veces con brusquedad.

Era difícil de creer que estaba ocurriendo realmente, aún cuando no había forma posible de negarlo. Cruzar el límite de cualquiera que hubiera sido su clase de relación anterior a eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Desde la guerra, su tipo de amistad se sintió especial, diferente al resto, quizá fuera porque inconscientemente ya le atraía. ¿Y ella? ¿Cómo se habría sentido con respecto a él? ¿Cómo se sentía ahora? No podía evitar sentirse intrigado. Se frotó lenta y enérgicamente contra su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir la erección que le había provocado. En respuesta, ella agarró sus nalgas, desesperada por intensificar la fricción.

Ella le sacó la camiseta a tirones, él desabrochó su pantalón, retirándolo con maestría, dejando expuestas para su deleite sus braguitas de un rosa muy pálido.

Impaciente por ver lo que escondían, paso un dedo sobre la tela. Sakura se estremeció con un gemido, mientras recorría su tonificado torso con avidez con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra desabrochaba su sostén, sus pechos ahora expuestos sólo para él.

No pensó que podía sentir una desesperación por poseerla totalmente mayor de la que ya sentía, pero se equivocó. Necesitaba cruzar la siguiente línea urgentemente. Pero antes quería probar su sabor...

—Sakura-chan... Detenme —susurró, echándose hacia atrás para comenzar a lamer la parte interior de sus muslos—. Detenme porque yo no puedo hacerlo...

—No... Sigue, Kakashi-sensei. Sigue...

Él no necesitó que se lo pidiera dos veces, continuó lamiendo aquellos muslos suaves y deliciosos, dando pequeñas mordidas cuando ella menos lo esperaba. Su dedo moviéndose arriba y abajo sobre la tela empapada de su ropa interior. Subió de nuevo a besar sus pechos, la palma de su mano apoyada en su monte de Venus aún cubierto, haciéndola vibrar tan rápido como podía.

Su ex alumna a penas podía ya controlar sus gemidos. Sintió su mano en el botón de su pantalón, intentando desabrocharlo con torpeza. Lo consiguió, para su sorpresa aún con el asedio en el cual se estaba esmerando tanto. Su mano se abrió paso hasta llegar a su erección, agarrándola aún cubierta por la tela. Kakashi sintió que estaba intentando deducir su forma y longitud a través del tacto.

No se aventuró a introducir el dedo bajo la tela hasta que su lenguaje corporal no le hizo saber que ella le estaba pidiendo más.

Colocándose sobre ella, llevó sus labios a su cuello una vez más. Lo lamió y besó mientras su dedo se adentraba entre su vello rizado, rozando su sensible clítoris sólo un instante antes de seguir bajando. Permaneció un rato trazando círculos alrededor de su entrada, obligándose a retrasar el momento en el que se adentrase por fin en su interior.

—Mmmh... Hazlo de una vez...

Él no escuchó.

Clavó los dientes en el lóbulo de su oreja mientras seguía moviendo su dedo en círculos sin pasar de su entrada por unos segundos más. Al sentir sus caderas moverse hacia adelante, buscando desesperadamente la fricción que él le negaba, fue cuando indujo poco a poco su dedo en su húmedo y resbaladizo interior. Apoyó de nuevo la palma de la mano en su clítoris, estimulando ambos puntos a la vez. Jadeó en su oído, dándole una mordida, sintiendo sus jugos fluir en abundancia a ritmo de sus gemidos.

—Hazme tuya, Kakashi-sensei... —dijo suplicante.

—Mi bella Sakura-chan, no seas impaciente... Todo vendrá a su debido tiempo.

Aumentó el ritmo, usando un poco de chakra en su mano para aguantar aquella velocidad.

—¡No...! ¡Ahora, quiero... Necesito... Que sea ahora...!

Se detuvo cuando sintió que su clímax estaba cerca. Porque por mucho que le hubiera gustado hacerla terminar en ese momento mientras gritaba su nombre en un estallido de locura, también deseaba como jamás había deseado nada el sentir sus paredes internas contrayéndose alrededor de su miembro. Se detuvo un segundo, arrodillándose en la alfombra entre sus piernas mientras observaba su expresión que le suplicaba sin palabras que siguiera adelante. Retiró sus braguitas, así como su propia ropa interior. Al ver por primera vez su miembro por fin liberado, sus ojos brillaron con curiosidad. Estiró un brazo para poder acariciar su glande. A pesar de lo mucho que quería penetrarla de una vez, la dejó experimentar, mientras probaba diferentes intensidades y velocidades. Él cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. Fue finalmente Sakura quien tomó la iniciativa, arqueando su cuerpo hacia arriba hasta que su miembro quedó conectado con sus labios menores. Comenzó a frotarse contra él, lubricándolo bien para lo que estaba por venir.

—S-sakura-chan...

La tomó de las caderas, colocándose en su entrada. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de lujuria y deseo, expectantes.

—Hazlo...

Y él no pudo aguantarlo más. No si se lo pedía con ese tono. Se introdujo lentamente en su cavidad húmeda y estrecha. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del placer de su calidez envolviéndolo, de sus gemidos de placer que lo hacían vibrar aún más. Se inclinó de nuevo sobre ella para besarla mientras movía sus caderas, entrando y saliendo de ella. La oyó gritar su nombre tan alto que dio las gracias por no tener demasiados vecinos cerca. Tomó un mechón de su pelo con delicadeza, en contraste con la violencia de sus embestidas. Se sentía como poseído, y si seguía observando aquel rostro desencajado por el placer, no tardaría demasiado en terminar.

Definitivamente, protagonizar Icha Icha Paradise era mejor que leerlo.

—No te contengas, mi dulce Sakura... Quiero sentir cómo te vuelves loca de placer por mi culpa... —jadeó junto a su rostro antes de besarla de nuevo.

Ella gritó aún más alto, a la vez que sintió sus paredes internas volver a contraerse alrededor de él con violencia. La presión se volvió demasiada y tras unas cuantas embestidas más, sintió el estallido de placer desbordarlo, su nombre escapando de sus labios una última vez antes de caer rendido sobre su pecho.

Se quedaron en esa posición unos minutos más. Recuperándose, dejándose llevar por la sensación de satisfacción, tal vez preguntándose qué demonios había pasado en realidad. Todo quedó en silencio, excepto por sus respiraciones aún alteradas. Ella acarició su pelo plateado, incitándolo a besarla otra vez, sin prisa, con tranquilidad. Hasta que tras un rato, ella pareció recuperar toda la cordura de golpe.

—¡Oh... mira qué hora es! Debo irme, debí haber empezado mi turno hace media hora —exclamó, recogiendo su ropa que había quedado tirada por la alfombra.

—No pasaste ni una hora en mi compañía y ya se te están pegando mis malos hábitos —se burló él imitándola.

—Muy gracioso. ¡Esto es serio, sensei! ¿Y si me necesitan? —se detuvo para peinarse el cabello con los dedos frente a un pequeño espejo en la pared—. Por cierto... ¿Podrías leerme más tarde otro capítulo? Creo que ese libro no está tan mal como pensé.

La observó intentando disimular su inminente sonrojo.

—Por supuesto que sí, Sakura-chan. Pero deberás darte prisa, tal vez me lo acabe antes de que vuelvas.

—Ni se te ocurra —lo amenazó antes de darle un último y fugaz beso en los labios y marcharse corriendo.

Y eso era lo que en la mañana le había intentado decir a Konohamaru. Lo que más valoraba en una chica, tal vez no fuera su color de pelo, o el tamaño de su delantera o su trasero. Era que lo sorprendiese, que lo pillase desprevenido. Y ese mismo día su ex alumna acababa de hacerlo.

* * *

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños Cami! Y gracias a ti y a Ale por convertirme en #shipperdelbien. Estos dos son demasiado juntos y no creo que los estuviese shipeando de no ser por ustedes. Espero que disfrutes de tu regalo, el cual supone un logro más en mi camino del erosennindattebayo. Sí, me lo estoy tomando en serio.**

 **No me he parado mucho a pensar en la continuidad del canon. Sólo quería recrearme en el limoncito rico. Así que si hay incongrugencias, recuerden, un hechicero lo hizo.**

 **¡Un saludo y disfruta de tu día!**


End file.
